Quicksand
by sorviball
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP! Eventually NejiGaa. AU. Neji was sinking. He could feel it. He was being sucked into something he couldn’t explain, and whatever it was, it left him stripped and bare, vulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

Eventually NejiGaara and hot steamy sex. Completely AU in that there are no shinobi, however I like to keep elements of these characters because that's what makes us like them so much. So don't be weirded out if this is the "real world" yet Neji still has pearly eyes and Gaara has a tattoo on his forehead. And of course, the obligatory "Naruto is not mine."

Without giving away too much, Hyuuga Neji is the nephew to Hyuuga Hiashi, the CEO of a large and extended business that allows him to own most of Japan (please don't make me go into the details of how this is possible, because I honestly don't know). Gaara is the son of an (almost) equally successful man. The opening scenes puts the two with women…but just you wait!

Quicksand

Chapter One

Neji shifted his weight off of the woman underneath him, turning onto his back while his long hair splayed on the pillows. Making sure that there was sufficient space between their two bodies, he draped an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to see her face, to see her deliriously happy that she was just fucked by THE Hyuuga Neji. Just like the other girls.

Of course, he couldn't escape his fate.

A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. "Mmm…that was nice."

He could hear the smile in her voice, her vain attempt to draw him in. Neji opened his mouth to say something, but instead, his mouth clamped down in a pout.

_Mi…Mina…Miya…Damn, what was her name again?_

It wasn't that he had a bad memory. In fact, Hyuuga Neji had an unnatural talent for remembering names and any minute details his brain deemed even semi-important. In this case, Neji simply didn't care. He hadn't been listening when she had introduced herself to him at the party, her name being something that would merely be tacked on the end of a long list of women he'd slept with.

_Plan B: Skip the name and go in for the kill._

"Have a good night."

Perfect. A little coldness and a smidge of boredom made the right amount of nonchalance that created the sexiness that was Neji.

He drew in a deep breath, and underneath his arm, Neji conjured up his sexiest I-had-fun-but-it's-over face. Propping his head on his hand, he turned to his side and gave MiMinaMiya a patented Neji Smirk.

"I think it would be best if you left now. There's business I need to attend to early tomorrow morning. You know how that goes."

He added that sparkle to his eyes to speed up her departure, and then flopped back down on his back before she could give him a kiss good-bye. He'd learned early on that kisses given any time before or after the act of sex were not of the good. To most women, they normally translated to emotions and promises, things that didn't exist for him.

Neji dozed off soon after he heard the door to his apartment close.

* * *

Gaara caught her wrist mid-strike, the knife hovering above his chest as his green eyes slowly opened to meet hers. She could make out his red hair in the moonlight. His lips quirked slightly upwards. Even now, despite the fact that a moment ago she had been trying to kill him, she was drawn to him. His voice was fluid when he spoke. 

"You should know I don't sleep well. And death doesn't come too easily for me either."

He eased the grip on her wrist and took the knife from her when he felt her pull back.

"I think it would be best if you left now. I don't like assassination attempts in my sleep. You know how that goes."

His eyes followed her as she moved about the room warily, gathering up her things.

_Two assassins in one month. Do they always have to do it after we have sex?_

The assassins thought it was the easiest way to get to him: seduce him and then kill him in his sleep. Ironically, once they were in his presence, they were drawn to his darkness, unaware that, despite any physical "connections," Gaara would never let his guard down.

Her voice broke through his train of thought. "I'm not dead. I'm one of the lucky ones, aren't I?" She wondered if it was the near-death experience that gave her the courage to ask that question, or if she really was begging to die.

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat at the sound of a knife embedding itself in the door.

"If I see you again, I _will _ kill you." Venom laced his voice as he watched her go.

Threatening and scary Gaara. That was the Gaara he had to be to deal with the many attempts at his life.

_Damn, now there's gonna be a gash in my door. _Distant and emotionless Gaara. That was the Gaara he had to be to stay somewhat sane.

Gaara slipped into a half-sleep state, idly contemplating why he always seemed to have a spidey-sense that warned him of any bodily danger and death.

* * *

A/N Don't worry, all will be explained later, I just wanted to set up the story without giving away too much. I know Neji is kind of an ass right now, but give him a chance! This is my first fic EVER! So any and all criticism will be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quicksand

Chapter 2

The sound of Neji's footsteps were drowned out as he entered the Hyuuga Manor. The house was bustling in preparation for that night's business dinner as caterers set up food and decorators flitted about rearranging the furniture. Neji walked through the house silently, giving some of the older staff polite nods.

He approached his uncle's study confidently, knocking once and then letting himself in without waiting for an answer. Neji was the only person bold enough to enter Hyuuga Hiashi's study before invited.

He wasn't blind to the fact that the Hyuuga Empire wouldn't last long once his cousin Hinata inherited the company. He was fully aware that Hiashi wanted him to run the business while Hinata merely acted as president. It was an unspoken fact that Hiashi was dependent on Neji to ensure the Hyuuga name didn't fall into ruins.

This bit of knowledge was the only thing that gave Neji satisfaction, and it was also the only reason why Hiashi tolerated his rudeness.

Hiashi gave his nephew a glare that would cause most men to piss in their pants.

It proved to be ineffective.

Neji looked back calmly, impassively.

As usual, Neji waited for his uncle to speak first. He'd rather slit his throat with the envelope opener than speak to Hiashi when it wasn't necessary.

He didn't have to wait long before Hiashi's hard voice cut through the air.

"The heads of the different branches of the Hyuuga Empire will be here tonight. As I'm sure you know, we're looking to expand the company and establish a branch in the United States. The man that would be heading up this project is Kaze Keiji. He will be here tonight with this son Gaara. I needn't remind you that the new branch will only be established if Kaze Keiji sees it as a good business investment."

Hiashi paused, and received only silence. "Be here at eight."

"Fine."

Neji hadn't really been listening. He knew all of this already. He'd been further contemplating the multiple uses of envelope openers, while playing a well-rehearsed part of "active listener." It was good practice for later that night.

With a nod of his head, Neji strode out of his uncle's study, not bothering to close the door behind him.

* * *

Gaara leaned against the bar, surveying the scene before him. Businessmen and their families milled about, along with many others of Japan's elite. 

He threw back a shot of sake, trying to rid himself of that pressing question in the back of his mind.

Was there someone here that was going to try and kill him tonight?

After turning the question over in his head, Gaara concluded that it was unlikely the assassin from last night had been able to get in touch with his father yet, which meant he would be safe for another night.

Even if the assassin had contacted his father, the Kaze Keiji he knew wouldn't attempt an assassin in front of so many people…or so he hoped.

He absently nibbled on some cheese as his gaze landed on a figure that had just stepped through the doorway.

He was dressed in a dark grey suit, a finely pressed shirt and a pink tie.

_Pink tie? Oh god, he had to be gay. _

The man turned to hand someone his coat, his long dark hair coming into view.

_Long silky hair? Definitely a flamer._

Suddenly, pearly eyes met his, causing him to nearly choke on his cheese. He'd never seen eyes so intense.

_Shit, do I have cheese on my face! Baka! You can't get cheese on your face, that's just drool! Fuck! Chew, and swallow. _

Gaara tore his gaze away from the man at the door and shouted at the bartender for some more sake.

Three shots later and he still couldn't get those eyes out of his head. He told himself that his near death experience with the deadly cheese had been because he was freaked out, but no amount of sake changed the fact that he was drawn to those eyes.

And those eyes were now causing his own eyes to wander around the room in search of the pearly white ones.

It wasn't hard to find him in the crowd, what with the long hair and the (gay) pink tie. Gaara tried to look disinterested as he watched the man interact with those around him.

A small flock of women were hanging about him, stealing caresses against his arm and whispering things in his ear. The man gave them only half-smiles out of courtesy, but even that was enough to make those nearest him swoon.

Which brought Gaara's thoughts back to those eyes. He turned to face the bar.

_I have to stop thinking about those eyes._

_

* * *

_

Neji quickly took in his surroundings upon entering the large dining room that was now serving as the reception hall. The usual business partners and associates were here, as well as the typical group of gold-digging groupies awaiting his arrival. A long-haired blond waved frantically at him.

Neji pretended not to notice and opted to take his coat off, his gaze landing on the red-head at the bar. Neji saw him quickly look away. It was as expected. Not many people could withstand the gaze of a Hyuuga.

_Does he have a tattoo on his forehead? Ai? What a freak._

Neji took in the other's black shirt underneath the black suit, a red tie matching his hair.

_Great, a goth freak._

Neji turned his attention back to the rest of the room. He spotted Hiashi half-way across the room, bowing slightly to someone Neji didn't recognize. He assumed it could only be Kaze Keiji. Hiashi was never this formal with any of his current associates.

Neji mentally braced himself as he crossed the room toward his uncle, preparing himself for the inevitable bombardment of people coming his way. He plastered a smile on his face, hoping he didn't look too constipated.

He cordially greeted people, making conversations as short as possible without seeming too rude.

_Smile and nod, Neji. _

Neji had mastered the art of maintaining appearances almost as well as that of conditioning his hair.

His one weakness was the horde of rabid girls that seemed to follow him around relentlessly during social occasions. He could never bring himself to be outright mean, just evasive, which ultimately meant he would be labeled with adjectives such as mysterious, cool, charming…and sexy.

He winced as someone pinched his ass.

Neji quickened his steps, hoping he'd make it to his uncle before he was thoroughly molested.

Finally, Neji was pulled aside by Hiashi.

"Neji, this is Kaze Keiji. Kaze-san, this is my nephew, Hyuuga Neji."

Kaze Keiji bowed, forcing Neji to respond likewise.

The two men continued speaking, with Neji occasionally interspersing the conversation with his own thoughts. The nature of the conversation between Hyuuga Hiashi and Kaze Keiji was equivalent to that of dogs sniffing each others' asses. They were indirectly testing each other by casually mentioning new business ideas and proposals, judging the other person and sizing them up.

After only a couple of minutes, Neji surmised that he didn't like Kaze Keiji. His presence made Neji feel uneasy, which resulted in Neji's great dislike for the man.

Kaze Keiji had cold, ebony eyes and a smile that could be likened to that of a deranged puppet. Neji almost grimaced as Kaze Keiji directed that smile at him.

"Neji, Hyuuga-san tells me you have a brilliant business mind."

He heard Hiashi clear his throat, realizing that unlike his uncle, Kaze Keiji expected a response.

Neji gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

"I'm sure your Gaara is brilliant as well," Hiashi added.

Kaze Keiji laughed joylessly. "Ah, that's…to be seen. It's been difficult since his mother passed away."

Neji followed Kaze Keiji's gaze toward the red-head at the bar. The look his uncle gave him meant he was expected to go socialize.

He didn't particularly feel the need to be obedient, but ever since he had stepped through the door and made eye contact with the man at the bar, he had wanted to further investigate. His incessant need to remain in control of his surroundings always sparked his curiosity to learn about strangers. He gave Hiashi one last solemn glare to impart the fact that he wasn't doing this for his uncle and made his was toward the bar.

* * *

Gaara felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, telling him that someone was getting a little too close for comfort. He blocked the arm before it reached his shoulder, halting its descent towards his body as he whipped around to deliver a blow of his own. 

His fist was caught before impact.

Gaara was stunned, frozen in place as he looked up into those opaque eyes again. He swallowed hard.

"Hey, no need to get feisty. There was something on your shoulder."

The man's words barely registered as he felt his fist slowly released, and a hand brush across his shoulder, holding up what looked like a small piece of provolone cheese. The eyes were questioning, a bit of amusement carefully masking what Gaara could see as wariness.

He blinked back dumbly before he found his voice again.

"Uh, yeah…sorry…" he mumbled lamely.

Gaara suddenly realized that the man before him had been able to block his punch. Not many could boast of that feat, which caused his worries to come rushing back. He straightened his body and leaned against the bar again. Goodbye Stunned Gaara, hello Unfeeling Gaara.

"What do you want?"

Neji was thrown off his feet. Not literally, but the cartoon Neji in his mind had tripped, fallen hard on his ass, and was trying vainly to roll into a standing position only to fall back down again.

_Did the fucker just try to punch me! Thank god for my insane obsession for learning various martial art forms. That Tai Chi class for increased awareness was definitely of the good. _

Neji could tell that Gaara didn't want to talk to him, which was fine. He could play who's-the-coldest-bastard too. Besides, he was here for information gathering, not to befriend the creepy goth.

He decided to answer Gaara by not answering at all. "Vodka tonic," he told the bartender.

Silence.

After a while, Neji felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He could tell that Gaara was stealing looks at him beneath his eyelashes. He wasn't the only one that was curious.

_Drink more sake. Even breaths, DON'T LOOK!_

Gaara's eyes involuntarily glanced at the man next to him and then quickly darted back to his drink.

_Dammit. Mission failed._

Gaara was not usually a man of many words, but the silence was killing him. He reasoned he had to find out if this guy was planning on killing him. A little questioning wouldn't hurt.

"Are you gay?" Gaara blurted out.

Once again, Gaara was in shock. He had no explanation for why he had asked such a question. Sure, he had no problem being rude, but the question was just irrelevant. He seriously contemplated smashing his drink against his forehead and using the glass shards to cut out his tongue. Maybe that would prevent him from being so stupid.

Gaara's self-loathing was cut short by the satisfaction he gained by watching the calm and collected man before him open and close his mouth like a dying guppy. It was kind of cute actually.

_And he has nice eyes._

Neji felt his almost-smile disappear. Were his ears working correctly? It was obvious by the way his mouth was moving that his voice clearly wasn't functioning properly. Cartoon Neji was searching frantically to find something, _anything_, that he could use to help himself back up.

And then the shock was over. Cartoon Neji was now punching Cartoon Gaara in the head multiple times.

_Did he even know how many women I've slept with? Hell, _I _don't even know!_

Neji's eyes shot daggers at Gaara. He gave the red-head the coldest smile he could muster.

Once again, he didn't answer the question. He didn't even address the punch that he had nearly received. Neji decided upon introducing himself. His name alone would put the bastard in his place.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Neji felt his almost-smile make itself known again as he saw the recognition in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara was surprised and relieved upon hearing Neji's name. Kaze Keiji wouldn't send a future business partner to kill him.

He smiled back at Neji smugly. He wasn't letting his question be dismissed so easily. He could tell that it had thrown the Hyuuga off, and he liked having the upper hand.

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just…the tie…" Gaara snickered. Even to him it sounded evil. "And the hair."

"I'm not gay, Gaara." Neji ground out.

_So he knows who I am. Yet he's still here…interesting._

"And I wouldn't start on my hair until you've seriously reconsidered that tattoo on your forehead."

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Neji. The score was officially tied.

"So it seems your father will be working closely with my uncle," he heard Neji comment.

Gaara looked disdainfully at his father. "Hn."

Neji caught the look that Gaara gave his father. It was a look he'd worn on his face while thinking about his uncle. Neji turned away from Gaara.

"Do you hate him?"

Neji let his question hang in the air for a second. They had their backs against the bar now, facing the two older men across the room.

He accepted the silence as an affirmation. "It's ok, I hate my uncle too."

The two didn't say much after that. There seemed to be an awkward understanding between the two of them, neither mentioning Gaara's missed punch, or Neji's gay tie. The hatred they each possessed hung between them like an unspoken connection.

* * *

Neji moaned as he felt a warm sensation against his body. 

A hot tongue was licking his balls, teasing him. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he felt said tongue travel up the underside of his hard length, slowly lapping up the precum that had collected at the tip of his cock.

He hissed as the wetness of the tongue disappeared and a cool breath swept across his erection, causing him to twitch in anticipation. A hot mouth slowly descended upon his arousal, a barely suppressed groan escaping his lips.

But it didn't stop, he was being swallowed, every inch of his hardness was being taken in until he could feel a lip caressing his balls.

"Ohh, fuck…"

Neji tangled his hand around a head of hair, pushing deeper. He looked down, his eyes meeting cool green ones. He dimly registered the sight of a blood red tattoo, and hair of the same color.

"OH FUCK!"

Neji bolted upright in his bed, panting and sweating. He sat motionless as the implications of his dream dawned on him. And he still had a raging hard on.

_Holy shit…._

A/N: Gaara isn't homophobic, he's simply making observations. Hope I didn't offend anyone with that. Of course, Gaara will soon be having "am I gay?" angst as well. Tell me what you think!

Of course, any comments and criticism will be greatly appreciated! I would love some suggestions too. Who should be uke/seme? Most likely they will both be uke/seme at one time or another, but what do you prefer for the first time?

Thanks to all those reading this fic, and my fellow Neji/Gaara shippers!

Junsui Kegasu: There _were_ line breaks, I just don't know what happened to them! I went back and changed it just for you! And, well, it was bothering me too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Naruto is not mine. Neji's pink tie is.

Hehe, Neji's sense of style is very metro to me…

Chapter 3

It had been two days since his dream, two days since those green eyes had penetrated his subconscious. In two days, he had attempted to achieve a state of self-induced amnesia, only to find himself in a state of extreme arousal instead.

Neji was sinking. He could feel it. He was being sucked into something he couldn't explain, and whatever it was, it left him stripped and bare.

Vulnerable.

He hated that word, but it was what best described him as he went to work Monday morning.

Neji walked through the lobby of Hyuuga's executive offices, past the security guard and towards the elevator that would bring him to his office on the 37th floor. He approached his office exuding his normal air of confidence and pride, determined to allow business to proceed as usual.

Despite his outward appearance of control, Neji's mind was waging war on itself. The thoughts that he'd tried to suppress these past couple of days were violently beating on the inside of his skull.

Gaara's words echoed in his mind.

"_Are you gay?"_

In his attempt to seek the answer to this question, Neji came to the realization that it could go unanswered. If it were true, he reasoned, there was little he could do about it. He would have to come to terms with it eventually.

_Do you like Gaara?_

This was the question that was nagging at him incessantly.

Neji wasn't stupid, just in denial. He couldn't ignore the warnings blaring in the back of his mind, it was only obvious.

He was having wet dreams about a guy he hardly knew.

Neji had never truly felt a connection with anyone, nor had he went out of his way to find one. The time he'd spent with women had been brief encounters in which he could allow his mind to be free from thought, a break from the loneliness that he refused to give in to.

But Neji had recognized the moment the two men had shared the other night, and in that moment, he was instantly drawn to Gaara.

Clearly, Gaara was insane. He had tried to punch him as if he was used to that kind of stuff. As if punching strangers was the most natural thing to do at a dinner party. Neji couldn't forget the look of determination on his face when he'd swung his fist, a look that was bordering on desperation.

And it was that look that Neji couldn't ignore. It was a look that Neji understood well, one a man wears when life bears no meaning, when hate and resentment defines your very being.

The pain eats away at you until all that is left is a hollow shell, a hard exterior masking the weakness within.

Yes, Neji understood this all too well.

But Neji was curious about what was under that mask. Surely, there had to be something more, something beyond the hard exterior. And if there wasn't, what did that say about himself?

* * *

__

Where the fuck am I? 

Gaara had to pee like none other. Any moment now, he was going to start doing a very embarrassing dance just to keep from pissing all over himself.

He hoped he would find his way before that happened.

He could just ask someone, but that would require human contact.

No, the Peepee Dance would have to wait.

He had been wandering through these offices for nearly ten minutes, weaving in and out of the cubicles in a vain attempt to find a place in which he could relieve himself.

Turning a sharp corner, Gaara ran head on into someone who, he decided, would soon be dying by his death glare. He found that he was also on the receiving end of a glare that rivaled his own, a glare that belonged to none other than Hyuuga Neji.

Gaara thanked the gods for his luck. He didn't have time for surprise and shock. His current state was urgent.

"I need to pee," Gaara stated without preamble. "I can't find my way in this damn place and I need to pee."

Neji smirked at Gaara's bluntness.

"Go down the hall past the marketing offices, and make a right when you hit the cubicles―"

Gaara's leg began to twitch.

"―keep going until you pass the cubicles and make another right after the elevators―"

The twitch crept up to Gaara's thigh…soon he would be doing the full fledge Peepee Dance.

"―once you do that you should see—"

"Can you just show me?"

Neji quirked an eyebrow at him. "Fine," Neji replied coolly. "Follow me."

Gaara cast the Hyuuga a sidelong glance while making an effort to walk alongside Neji without seeming like he was having a seizure.

Gaara couldn't help but notice the smooth physicality of the man beside him, his body fluid, graceful.

Although not as formal as the dinner, Neji was still finely dressed. He wore a simple black suit, a deep purple shirt and a silver tie, his hair pulled back loosely at the nape of his neck.

Gaara suppressed the urge to reach out and run his fingers through Neji's hair.

"…here." Neji's voice broke through his thoughts.

Gaara stood, blinking at the door to the men's restroom. He hurriedly pushed the door open, desperate to be out of Neji's commanding presence.

* * *

Neji gave himself props for how calmly he had handled the situation, showing Gaara to the bathroom as if Gaara's sudden appearance hadn't made the visions in his dream flash across his mind. 

Neji stared at the door through which Gaara had disappeared.

What was he supposed to do now? Wait?

_And what the hell is Gaara doing here anyway! _

Neji began pacing in the narrow hallway in front of the bathroom.

For the first time in his life, Neji wasn't sure how to react. He had never been in this type of situation before. He had never been unsure about himself, much less display any type of self-consciousness.

"Neji ni-san."

Neji looked up, relieved that his cousin would provide him with a distraction.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

She gave him a soft smile that portrayed more confidence than in years past.

"I finally found you. Security said that you'd entered the building but you weren't in your office. Anyway, um…" Hinata's voice faltered.

Neji knew it had something to do with her father. He was the only person capable of making Hinata revert back to a twelve year-old girl, another reason why Neji resented his uncle.

"My father said...uh, he asked that you come to the conference room immediately. I think, um, some papers that he wanted you to look over and sign…"

Neji felt a sudden pang of guilt run through him. He knew that any papers he needed to look over, Hinata would eventually have to look over as well. Technically, she had the same amount of authority as he, if not more so, but Hiashi always overlooked his daughter, putting his trust in Neji instead.

He gave Hinata an honest smile that was reserved only for her. "Thank you. I'll be right there."

Hinata nodded and left as the door to the men's bathroom swung open.

Gaara scowled when he realized that Neji was still there.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Gaara said, warily approaching the man before him. "I'm not a little boy, you know."

Neji eyed Gaara with amusement. "Really? Could've fooled me, what with the leg twitching. I'd say that was very much like a little boy asking his mommy to go potty."

Gaara's glare was venomous.

"Anyway," Neji continued, "I wasn't waiting for you, so don't flatter yourself."

Neji turned to go, hoping that last comment didn't sound too harsh.

Gaara silently watched as Neji's form disappeared down the hallway. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of people rushing about the office and realized that, although he'd found the bathroom, he still didn't know where the hell he was.

Deciding that pride could take a back seat at the moment, he followed after Neji.

Gaara trailed Neji a distance, unsure how to get the other man's attention, and even more nervous about what to do once those pearly eyes were on him again.

"Hyuuga."

Neji didn't seem to hear him

Gaara felt his irritation grow at being subjected to such a compromising situation in which he was forced to ask for help.

"Hyuuga!"

Neji stopped mid-stride, confused as to why Gaara had dropped the polite suffix to his name. Was it that he really thought they were friends, or was he just too lazy to be bothered with such formalities?

He watched attentively as Gaara stalked towards him.

Gaara mumbled something under his breath. Neji caught the gist of what he had said, but couldn't help teasing him a little. It was amusing to watch Gaara squirm.

"What was that?"

Gaara frowned. The bastard was being difficult on purpose.

"I said, whoever designed this office was fucking stupid. It's impossible to find your way. I need to get to the fucking conference room. Would you happen to know where that is, Hyuuga?"

Neji wanted to laugh. After being surrounded by stuffy white-collared businessmen all the time, Gaara's attitude was refreshing.

Neji nodded, signaling Gaara to follow him.

Replaying what had just happened, Neji was shocked to realize that their little interlude resembled what one would usually call friendly banter. An unfamiliar feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

It made him feel…human.

Lost in his thoughts, Neji didn't question why Gaara was there and why they were both going to the same place.

They reached the conference room soon enough, both men failing to make further conversation.

Neji stepped into the room, confronted by a look of extreme impatience on his uncle's face, as well as Kaze Keiji's expression of barely suppressed anger.

It was Keiji who spoke first.

"Where have you been, Gaara? You're fifteen minutes late."

Gaara shrugged. He didn't feel like divulging the fact that he had gotten lost looking for the bathroom.

"It was my fault, Kaze-san," Neji replied coolly. "I wasn't aware that there was a meeting, and I had engaged in a conversation with Gaara-san in the hallway before Hinata-sama told me we were needed here."

Keiji's eyes moved from Gaara to Neji, unsure if he should question the validity of the Hyuuga's statement. His gaze finally settled on his son, who merely shrugged again, neither refuting nor confirming Neji's explanation.

Sensing the potential for disaster, Hiashi quickly changed the subject. "Well, at least they're getting along, right Kaze-san? Why don't you two take a seat? Neji, I need you to look over a few things before we proceed."

Neji sat next to his uncle while Gaara slowly moved to the other side of the table to sit by his father.

Hiashi handed Neji a folder of papers, summarizing the contracts inside.

"Don't embarrass me like that again," Keiji whispered harshly to his son.

Gaara fixed his father with a cold look. "Then don't force me to come again."

Keji was unable to respond. The discussion between the two Hyuugas had ended..

Hiashi smiled broadly. "Well, my lawyers approved the papers earlier this morning, and now that Neji read them, we can go ahead and finalize the deal. Welcome to the Hyuuga Empire, Kaze-san."

* * *

Once again, Gaara found himself leaning against a bar, looking somberly at the celebration around him. It was tradition, Neji had told him. Everyone in the executive office goes out for drinks after a deal like this goes through. He was about to decline for the seventh time before Keiji had given him an uber-evil look that told him he was going whether he liked it or not. 

So, after multiple death threats (which he knew weren't entirely bluffs), Gaara found himself in a bar downtown, sipping idly on a beer. Within an hour, everyone around him had reached questionable levels of sobriety.

Gaara had watched Neji, telling himself it was natural for him to keep tabs on the long-haired Hyuuga since he was the only person in the bar that Gaara actually knew. Neji had downed about six shots of sake and was now drinking what Gaara could only assume was another vodka tonic.

Neji was sitting casually at a table full of coworkers. He was no longer wearing his suit jacket, and his silver tie had been loosened. Even Neji's hair had been released from the confines of the hair tie he had been using earlier, allowing dark strands to frame the Hyuuga's face.

Gaara noticed, that despite Neji's relaxed demeanor (mostly due to the alcohol), he wasn't smiling. Even surrounded by all these people, Gaara got the sense that Neji was still all alone.

He felt something inside him contract. People are meant to endure many things, but loneliness wasn't one of them.

Gaara didn't realize he was staring until Neji caught his gaze and gave him a small smile. It was the first smile that he'd seen on Neji's face all night.

Gaara swallowed visibly as the Hyuuga slowly got to his feet and made his way over to the bar. Although Neji wasn't as steady as normal, Gaara marveled at how he could still cross the room with such feline grace.

Neji sat down heavily on a stool, his class clinking in his hand. Gaara noticed that the intensity of Neji's eyes hadn't been dulled by the effects of alcohol. He felt as if it were déjà vu, Neji sitting at the bar beside him drinking a vodka tonic silently, while he was stealing looks at the Hyuuga like some demented schoolgirl.

"You didn't have to do that," Gaara stated solemnly.

"Eh? Do what?" Neji's hair cascaded down his shoulder as he turned his head to look at the redhead.

It pissed Gaara off. The Hyuuga had no right to be so damn attractive.

"Lie to my dad for me. And you don't have to call me Gaara-san. It's a stupid rule."

Neji chuckled deep in his throat. "Fine, Gaara. And I didn't do it for you, my uncle was pissed too. It was easier to lie."

There was a short pause before Neji spoke again.

"You really hate being helped, huh?"

Gaara turned away from the other man. Even drunk, Neji was as perceptive as ever.

He heard Neji chuckle again.

"Well, I guess it's just another thing we have in common," Neji added.

Neji finished off his drink and set it down with a distinct thud on the bar. He stood up and blinked rapidly, trying to keep the floor in focus.

He didn't know why he had come over to talk to Gaara. All night he had been avoiding the other man, opting to drown out his thoughts instead. It seemed the plan hadn't worked out all too well. He was now thoroughly intoxicated and now his muddled brain refused to let go of any thoughts pertaining to his attraction to the man beside him.

"I'm drunk," he heard himself mutter lamely.

Gaara snickered at that.

Neji pouted. He hoped he didn't sound too dumb.

"Uh…Gaara…"

Inquisitive green eyes turned to focus on him as he gripped the stool for balance.

"I need someone to drive me home."

Gaara's first impulse was to say no. He didn't like do others favors.

His second impulse was to say yes. Neji looked sexy as hell drunk.

Gaara chose not to say anything.

He merely stood up and walked out of the bar as Neji shuffled behind him.

Gaara allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Neji had said he hated asking for help, yet the Hyuuga had still asked him, of all people, to take him home.

The pair walked down the block towards Neji's car parked on the corner. They approacked the passenger side of the car as Gaara heard Neji fumble around, searching his pockets for keys. A distinct beep echoed through the silent street, unlocking the car doors. Gaara reached for the keys hanging from Neji's fingers.

He saw it coming, almost in slow motion, and had no idea what to do. Neji's hand pressed against his chest, forcing his back to lean against the car. His mouth suddenly felt dry. He knew what was going to happen…

Neji's lips tasted like sake, warm and sweet and powerful. He felt Neji's hair fall forward onto his face, the smell of soap permeating the air around him. Gaara found it hard to breathe.

Neji's soft lips gently massaged his own while he was too stunned to respond. Finally, something in his brain clicked. His limbs began working again.

His hands found Neji's shoulders and pushed back hard.

"What the fuck, Hyuuga!"

Neji stumbled back, shocked by what he had just done.

"I…I'm drunk."

There was nothing else he could say. It wasn't an excuse. He had wanted to kiss Gaara, the alcohol had only made it easier.

Gaara's eyes were icy.

"Get in the car, Hyuuga. I'm taking you home."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it was little OoC; I'm having a really hard time getting everything to make sense without having it be too far fetched. This chapter was so hard to write! Any suggestions are welcome! 

Sorry if I teased you guys with the A/N last chapter, but lemons aren't coming quite yet…I want to make this somewhat realistic so I'm taking it slow.


	4. Chapter 4

No, Naruto is not mine.

Quicksand

Chapter 4

The silence in the car was heavy, the tension thick and suffocating. Save for the directions Neji had given Gaara, neither man had spoken.

Neji stared numbly out the window, vaguely aware that they were speeding.

His life had now lost all semblance of what it once was.

He felt he had always had a clear understanding of who he was and what was expected of him. He knew what to say to get what he wanted, how to reign in his emotions, and most importantly, he had always been in control.

Control. Something he no longer could grasp. It had shattered into a million pieces the moment he had pressed his lips against Gaara's.

Vulnerable. That word again. He had put himself in a position that made him vulnerable and he had been thoroughly crushed. He could feel the sharp burning in his chest though his face remained impassive.

It was weird, being rejected for once, and it hurt far more than he could have anticipated.

He could no longer bring himself to care. When Gaara had pushed him away, Neji had effectively sealed away his emotions.

Though utterly shocked at his own actions, Neji had experienced a moment of clarity.

There was no point.

There was no point in upholding expectations, in maintaining control. The money he had, the clothes he wore, his reputation and his career, they were all worthless. All of these things amounted to nothing because in the end, he was still alone.

He thought he had found a person with whom he could share his loneliness, someone who could possibly ease it.

Yet Gaara had pushed him away.

* * *

In his fury, Gaara hardly felt he was any better off driving than Neji was.

He had known Neji was going to kiss him. Neji's hand flat on his chest, the way Neji had leaned towards him, it had been obvious…

Yet he had failed to stop it.

Instead, he had relished the taste of Neji's lips, he had memorized the smell that now clung to his shirt, intoxicating his mind.

Gaara realized that there had been a deciding moment for him, a moment in which he could have turned his head and pushed Neji's hand away, but it been brief. Once that moment had escaped him, the ground had disintegrated beneath his feet, and he had begun falling.

He wanted it.

He wanted to know. He wanted to feel. He had wondered how soft Neji's lips were, how it would feel to be close to someone with so much strength. And as he gave in to his curiosity, as he yielded to the pull of the earth, he found that there was no release.

He had only been pulled in deeper. He had wanted more.

And this need, this want, which he was so unaccustomed to, spurred his rage.

Gaara drove faster, as if fleeing from the scene of the crime. No matter how fast he drove, he couldn't escape the emotions that had tagged along for the ride.

He slowly felt the creep of anxiety travel up his spine as they approached Neji's apartment.

One single coherent thought hit him as Neji signaled him to pull into an underground parking garage.

_I can't get home._

He couldn't very well drive Neji's car back to his place and, judging by the empty streets, a taxi would be hard to come by at this time of night.

A confrontation was inevitable.

Gaara's palms felt sweaty against the wheel as he parked the car. He cut the engine.

Wordlessly, Neji got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

Gaara frowned. _Where is he going? I still have his keys._

He slowly opened the door, frustrated at Neji's suddenly detached manner. He had been expecting confusion, maybe even an apology but not the coldness that had wrapped itself around the Hyuuga. Gaara took his time in following Neji, confused as to what he was supposed to do. Neji was already halfway across the parking garage, waiting for an elevator.

"Hyuuga." Gaara's voice sounded hollow as it bounced off the concrete walls of the garage. "Your keys."

Neji seemed surprised by this. "Oh, thanks."

Gaara tossed him the keys, an awkward silence overcoming the pair as Gaara approached Neji. Eyeing Neji carefully, he contemplated how to phrase his next sentence. Well, he had never been one for tact.

"I need to call a cab."

He noticed the Hyuuga's brows furrow a bit, the only reaction he'd seen on Neji's face since their kiss.

Neji's voice was indifferent as he replied. "You'll have to come up; my cell phone doesn't get reception down here."

Gaara clenched his jaw and reminded himself to relax. He wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to throttle Neji and shake him violently while demanding that he explain himself. Instead, he decided to remain stoically silent, stepping into the elevator behind Neji as the doors slid closed with a soft thud.

Gaara felt the grip on his sanity begin to slip within the confines of the small box, an irrational feeling of claustrophobia suddenly clawing at his mind.

One look at Neji increased Gaara's uneasiness tenfold. The Hyuuga was standing there calmly, looking almost bored as his eyes watched the numbers on the elevator climb. Neji seemed completely unaffected, as if nothing had passed between the two.

Gaara suddenly broke the silence.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Damn his father for not properly socializing him. It would have made this situation somewhat easier if he didn't blurt things out impulsively like a demented five year-old.

Gaara tried to gauge Neji's reaction, but there was none. The other man didn't even blink upon hearing the question.

"I don't know, I just did," Neji replied in his usual even tone.

Gaara felt his anger flare up again. _That's it!_

"What did you think was going to happen, Hyuuga? That I'd like it? That I'd kiss you back?"

Neji turned to him, his eyes cold and accusing.

A moment passed before Neji said anything. "Do you even know what that means?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Your tattoo, do you know what it means? Ai?"

Gaara froze at the question. He found it hard to swallow the lump that had now formed in his throat. His tattoo: love. It was something he saw everyday in the mirror, forever emblazoned on his body. He clenched his jaw again. His forehead itched and he suppressed the urge to scratch viciously at his skin in order to remove the burning kanji.

No, he didn't know what love meant.

Neji smirked at Gaara's silence. "Well, when you can answer my question, I'll tell you why I kissed you."

The elevator doors parted, and Neji strode out, his cool demeanor back in place.

Gaara felt rooted to the floor. Only when the elevator doors began closing again did he catch them with his arm, forcing his body to move after Neji.

* * *

Neji unlocked the door to his apartment. He absently noted that Gaara hadn't entered with him and was still making his way down the hall outside. When he felt Gaara's presence in the doorway, he motioned to the phone before moving towards his room to change.

He was being rude but he didn't care, he just wanted to get in bed. Maybe he was still drunk enough to bash his skull in on his dresser and wake up in the morning with a severe case of amnesia and no recollection of who he was.

Leaving the lights off, Neji successfully divested himself of his shirt and tie, exchanging his pants for sweats, leaving his chest bare. He flopped himself down on his mattress, throwing an arm over his eyes and exhaling slowly.

Even with his eyes closed, he could see the red kanji in his mind.

_Do you know what it means? _

Neji let out a soft groan of frustration. He didn't know the answer himself.

_I did, at some time or another. And now, I think I've forgotten._

"Hyuuga." Gaara's voice filtered in from the living room. Neji stayed hidden beneath his arm as he heard Gaara move to his bedroom door.

"Leaving?"

"Ten minutes."

"Hn."

Silence.

He snuck a peak at the doorway and saw Gaara's form silhouetted against the light out in the living room.

Neji felt Gaara's eyes on him, suddenly painfully aware that he was shirtless.

He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore Gaara's steady gaze.

_Please, let him wait outside or something. _

Neji tensed, hearing Gaara's voice hovering above him, next to his bed. He wasn't sure when Gaara had moved closer.

"I've never known what it is to love or be loved. Most likely, I will never know." Neji frowned at the realization that Gaara was merely stating a fact.

Neji gave in to the silence again, unsure what the right response should be.

"So," Gaara continued after a beat, "unless you tell me, I'll also never know why you kissed me."

Neji slowly brought his arm down from his face, using it to move himself into a sitting position.

"Why do you care?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Neji's question. He moved to the foot of the bed in an attempt to place distance between them.

Neji closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, hoping to end this conversation. It was bringing up emotions he'd rather ignore. When it became obvious Gaara wasn't going to answer, he opened his eyes again and spoke.

"You asked me what I thought was going to happen, whether you'd like it, whether you'd kiss me back. You didn't, so it doesn't matter why I did it."

Jade eyes flashed at him. Gaara snorted, a sound that seemed unnatural in the stillness of the room. "I never said that."

Neji's eyes widened, trying to discern the meaning of the words by scrutinizing the shadow at the foot of his bed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Green eyes met Neji's, pinning him in his place. "I never said that I didn't like the kiss."

His words didn't contain an invitation or any hint of flirtation. Rather, they held the hard edge of a challenge, a challenge which Neji was unsure he could accept.

Neji slid out of bed, his lithe body moving across the room to stand in front of Gaara. The faint light that filtered in from the living room faintly illuminated Gaara's features. He studied the redhead's face, taking in the angle of his cheekbones, the curve of his lip and back to his eyes. Gaara's expression didn't belie his emotions, but his eyes were a softer green now.

Gaara's seemed expectant, as if waiting for Neji to take action.

Neji stood there in silence, refusing to give in to the pull of Gaara's eyes. Both of them were fully aware of the implication of Gaara's words.

If Gaara wanted it, then he would have to be the one to do something about it. He did what came naturally to him: Neji smirked. It was a look that most women would die for, and he could only pray that Gaara would have a similar reaction.

Neji almost flinched when he realized that Gaara's hand was moving toward him and was even more surprised to feel a hesitant hand touch his hair. It was just the fingertips at first, gently caressing the ends of his long locks. When Neji didn't move away from his touch, Gaara became bolder, moving to run his fingers through the strands that framed Neji's face.

Neji didn't know what to make of this.

Neji's opal eyes widened in shock as Gaara's hand raked through his hair, finding purchase at the nape of his neck and tugging sharply so that Neji's head was pulled back

Gaara's expression was almost maniacal, striking a chord of fear in Neji's chest.

The change in Gaara's attitude had been so unforeseen, it was disconcerting. He wasn't sure if he was looking at the same person anymore.

Neji's head was starting to pound, both from the excess of alcohol and the pressure on the back of his neck.

Gaara was close now, his breath dancing across Neji's cheeks.

"Do you _want_ me to kiss you back, Hyuuga?"

Neji's lips felt dry as he tried to form a response, too stunned to try and struggle against Gaara's hold.

Before he could voice the answer that would have undoubtedly been a needy _'yes_,_'_ Gaara's other arm had snaked around his waist, and he found his lips against Gaara's for the second time that night.

Neji kissed back, trying to forget the sense of vulnerability he had felt earlier that night.

Gaara's hand had ceased pulling, and was now cradling his neck. Even in the act of kissing, Gaara was unpredictable. His lips were softer than Neji would have imagined, delicate almost. When he thought Gaara wanted to deepen the kiss, Neji pressed forward only to feel the other man pull back, keeping his lips moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

He felt the tip of Gaara's tongue slide across his bottom lip and opened his mouth in response. Neji tasted Gaara's tongue briefly, a warm slickness against his own, before Gaara pulled back again.

_He's teasing me._

Neji inwardly smiled at the thought.

_Well, if he wants to be playful…_

Neji gently tugged at Gaara's bottom lip with his teeth, taking an unresisting lip in his mouth and sucking. He felt almost giddy when he heard Gaara's breath hitch at his actions.

It was when they were lips began moving at a more frantic pace that a dizzying moment of panic overcame him, forcing Neji to break the kiss to take in deep breaths in an attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart.

_Where do we go from here?_

He looked at Gaara, who was also gazing at him with steady eyes, the mocking attitude now gone. Neji didn't miss the heaving of the redhead's chest, the visible movement of his Adam's apple. No matter how indifferent Gaara tried to be, it was obvious that he was also fighting an internal battle of his own.

Neji tried to make sense of the situation, to figure out what the next logical step would be. A talk maybe, or should he just say good night and leave it at that? He decided it was easier not to think. Neji turned off his mind and decided to go on impulse.

"Get on the bed." Neji was surprised at his own command. He sounded more sure than he felt, but he found that he could no longer fight against whatever it was that drew him to the man before him.

Gaara's eyes were flashing at him defiantly, challenging Neji to repeat such a daring request.

Neji knew his next statement was a gamble. Gaara would either comply, or he would leave, and Neji would most likely never see him again.

"Stop looking at me like that. We both know you want it as much as I do, so get on the bed."

There was a long pause in which Gaara didn't move, but just stared pointedly at Neji. Neji wondered what exactly it was that he drank that made him believe that Gaara would even listen to such a demand. It was far more likely that the psychotic look would return and Gaara would commence beating the shit out of him.

To his relief, Gaara brushed past him, walked to the head of the bed, and deliberately sat down on the bed for a beat before swinging his legs onto the mattress. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed for effect, and continued to glare daggers at Neji.

Neji smirked back at him.

"Take off your shirt."

Gaara's eyes flared. He languidly pulled at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, and tossed it angrily at Neji's bare chest. It was an act to let Neji know that he was only doing this because he wanted to.

Neji caught the shirt briefly before letting it slip through his fingers to fall to the ground. Neji knew he was pushing it. Gaara didn't look too happy at that last command.

Gaara's body was well toned, not too muscular, but not as skinny as Neji had thought. Neji let his eyes explore the newly exposed flesh and shot Gaara an appreciative look, a promise that his obedience would be rewarded.

Neji had never been a shy lover; some would even call him aggressive. But no lover had left his bed unsatisfied, a fact that he secretly prided in. Gaara would be no different.

Neji came to the faint realization that he had never had sex with a man. His only experience with anything anal was with a particularly kinky girl back in college. He had been shocked by the many things she had asked him to do, but was now grateful for the extra knowledge.

And if all else fails, well, he knew what felt good to him…Surely Gaara's body would respond in the same ways?

Neji moved from the foot of the bed over to where Gaara was sitting. Looking down at the figure on the bed, Neji wondered briefly at exactly what he was getting himself into. Effectively shutting off his mind again, he climbed on top of the bed, straddling the smaller man beneath him.

_Here goes…_

Before Gaara could protest, Neji was attacking his lips, abandoning the slow pace that had dominated their kiss earlier.

Gaara wondered who this new person was that was assaulting him. He had thought Neji would be reserved, calm and collected like all Hyuugas seemed to be. He was pleasantly proved wrong. Neji's tongue had invaded his mouth, the wetness stroking his own tongue. He was being nibbled and sucked on and so thoroughly kissed that all he could do was respond in kind and hope that he could remember to breathe.

Neji's chest was pressed against his with a warmth that was threatening to burn him alive. He felt Neji grind his hips, the movement causing Neji's chest to rub against sensitive nipples. Gaara let out a groan before he could stop himself.

Neji pulled back, removing himself from Gaara's lap. "Lay down. Take off your pants."

Gaara complied unthinkingly. Neji was right. There was no point in him pretending he didn't want it. They had already gotten this far, and he couldn't stop now even if he'd summoned all his will power to do so.

Neji was on him the second he was flat on his back. Gaara didn't even have a chance to pull down his zipper before Neji was kissing trails down his neck. A rush of air escaped his lips in his attempt to suppress another moan. Neji was sucking on the hollow of his neck, an erogenous zone he didn't even know existed. A shiver raced up his spine when he felt cool air brush against his skin where Neji had exhaled.

He was still feebly concentrating on ridding himself of his pants when Neji latched onto his earlobe, chasing away all thoughts from his mind. He felt the Hyuuga bat his hands away, a strong tug finally shoving his pants and his boxers down his legs, while a foot pushed them off his ankles.

Gaara pouted momentarily. It wasn't fair. Neji still had pants on.

Neji was somewhat surprised when Gaara threw him down on his back. He had been so determined about pleasing Gaara that he had forgotten about his own needs. Gaara's hand fumbled around his waistline, shoving down his sweats while a hot mouth descended on his nipple. He hissed at the sudden sensation and was even more turned on when he recognized the hardness pressing into his thigh for what it was.

His train of thought was lost when Gaara's tongue flicked across his nipple, only to circle it once and then lick it again. Gaara's other hand was absently stroking his chest, sending tingles through his body. Neji tried to pull himself together.

Gaara paused. He looked down at Neji's cock, unaware that he was openly staring, the debate over whether to touch it or not clearly written on his face. Neji's seized Gaara's moment of hesitation to move the focus away from himself.

He told himself he wanted this to be about Gaara, but he knew he was still desperately grasping at the thinning threads of control he still clung to. He didn't want to let go, not yet.

Gaara felt a hand close around his cock, and bit down on Neji's nipple in response. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation of his arousal being slowly pumped by Neji's hand. Neji was pushing back on his chest, forcing him to lay down again while still keeping up the rhythmic stroking.

Neji's eyes were cloudy with arousal as he watched Gaara's face contort in pleasure. Neji leaned down to kiss him again, and Gaara opened his mouth willingly, letting the Hyuuga taste him. Neji pulled back, giving him a seductive smile. Gaara was unsure what that look meant but was quickly provided answers when Neji's tongue made itself known on the underside of his cock.

Gaara didn't try to suppress the guttural groan that emerged from the depths of his being. Neji was gently running his tongue over Gaara's balls and the sensitive flesh underneath them. Gaara bit down on his lip when he felt Neji pull his sac into his mouth. Two fingers began to caress the tip of his hardness, spreading the wetness there.

Gaara let out a strangled growl when a hot mouth encased his cock. Neji used his mouth to work Gaara's hardness from tip to base, making his erection slick with saliva. Gaara dimly registered the wet popping sound as Neji sucked him off.

He tensed, feeling Neji's finger beg entrance to a very foreign place in his body.

"What…what are you doing?" he sputtered.

Neji's mouth made its way back to the tip of his cock where he murmured, "Relax," before traveling back down.

One digit, wet with precum, slowly entered his body, and just as slowly slid back out.

Gaara frowned. He wasn't sure he liked this new turn of events. It felt a little uncomfortable. Neji's finger slid back in, deeper this time. Gaara's breathing hitched, his stomach muscles convulsing.

No, he liked it, he liked it _a lot_. Especially when Neji hit that spot…_oh god…_

His cock hit the back of Neji's throat just as Neji's fingers were shoved back inside him. He arched his hips upwards, causing the Hyuuga to gag, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It felt like Neji was swallowing him whole…

…And god, he was using two fingers now.

He was panting heavily now, his muscles twitching in the wake of these new sensations. Neji's mouth had never ceased their ministrations as his fingers continued to probe. Gaara felt the coil in his lower stomach tighten, the heat beginning to spread. He reached down to fist Neji's hair.

"Neji." His voice came out in a breathless whisper. "Shit…I'm gonna…_fuck_."

Gaara let out a labored groan, his eyes closed tightly, as he clenched his muscles and pushed deeper into Neji's mouth.

The heat washed over him, his muscles finally relaxing and the tension leaving his body. He idly stroked Neji's hair as the Hyuuga's lips traveled up his length one last time.

Neji, too shocked to do otherwise, swallowed. Drinking cum: decidedly not as bad as the protein shakes he used to drink every morning.

Gaara found that at that moment, he no longer cared what this all meant, what it could mean in the morning. He pulled Neji up for a lazy kiss. His hand trailed down Neji's stomach and across his hip bone, but was stopped before it reached its destination.

Startled, Gaara looked up at Neji, questioning. Neji rolled over onto his back, sighing loudly. He shifted his hips, pulling the covers over them.

"It's ok, Gaara, you don't have to." He turned his head to place a soft kiss on Gaara's shoulder.

"But you…"

Neji chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest accompanying the warm sound. Neji rolled onto his side, back towards his Gaara. "Really, I don't mind. Go to sleep, Gaara."

_Bastard! I'm a bastard! _Neji silently berated himself. _I don't want him to touch me because I'm scared, and I'm a bastard. _

Neji, a grown man of 23, a man who wasn't even scared of Hyuuga Hiashi, found that what he feared most at that moment, was intimacy. Giving in to his need to be touched, to be loved, was more than he could handle.

Neji felt he deserved the hangover and the severe case of blue balls he would have the next morning.

A/N: This chapter has been tweaked. Feel free to leave any comments!

Thanks to all those that have been reviewing. Your comments really help and are really encouraging for someone new like me!


	5. Chapter 5

Quicksand

A/N: Chapter Four has been tweaked a little. I figured out what I didn't like about that chapter, and that was the lack of angst during/after the lemon. It's still not where I want, but for now, it'll do. If you're too lazy to go back and read the minor changes, here's the gist:

"Neji, a grown man of 23, a man who wasn't even scared of Hyuuga Hiashi, found that what he feared most at that moment, was intimacy. Giving in to his need to be touched, to be loved, was more than he could handle."

…Which explains why Gaara got some, but he didn't.

Oh, and as a warning, Gaara's lil dream may be a little disturbing for some people…

Chapter 5

_The sound of keys jangling echoed through the mansion. He listened to the silence that followed, trying to locate his mother within the house. He dreaded seeing the false smile that she would give him, the useless disguise that did little to hide her true loneliness. He hated seeing the signs of her tears, her nose slightly red from sniffles. _

_Although she cared for him the way a mother should, it seemed that he was never enough. She craved tenderness from his father, the respect that she deserved but didn't receive. Despite Gaara's efforts to show that she didn't need Keiji, her need to be loved by her husband shadowed her love for her son. _

_Quickly toeing off his shoes, Gaara strolled through the parlor, knowing he wouldn't find his mother there, and entered into the kitchen. Mashed potatoes were on the stove, steamed vegetables already on a platter, the only thing left were the steaks that still needed to be grilled. _

'_Must be a special night…'_

_Not finding his mother in the kitchen, he continued on to the dining room which extended into the living room. He paused, looking quizzically at the blank TV. It was odd that his mother hadn't greeted him yet. _

_He took the steps slowly up the curving staircase, hand barely brushing the railing as he made his way to the second landing. He looked briefly into his own room, just to make sure, and moved toward the master bedroom at the end of the hall._

"_Mom?"_

_No answer. _

_He swung open the double doors to the his parents' bedroom, glancing first at the king-sized bed that greeted him, then at the chaise in the corner of the room, and finally at the vanity to his left where he'd often found is mother hastily wiping away her tears._

_He furrowed his eyebrows, and it was then that he heard it, the sound of water dripping. _

_He made his way past the vanity and toward the master bathroom, each step accompanied by its own droplet of water._

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Finally reaching the bathroom, he quickly took in the sight before him and froze. _

_His mother lay beneath the water, her dark hair floating around her head, covering her face. Her right arm was outstretched awkwardly over one side where a wine glass had fallen and shattered on the tiled floor. The red wine had splattered against the tub, and now stood out blood red against the white décor of the bathroom. _

_He swallowed hard. His eyes flitted over to the marble counter, an array of pills spilling from his mother's bottle of anti-depressants. _

"_Mother?"_

_He took one step forward._

"_Mom?"_

_Another step._

"_Mommy?"_

_He couldn't go any further. There was glass. And his mom was naked. It was indecent for him to see his mother naked. _

_His mind screamed that maybe she wasn't dead, or, if he moved fast enough, he could get an ambulance here in time to save her. It was with this thought in mind that he turned around, skidded on the slippery floor and scrambled to get back on his feet in order to dash back into the bedroom and grab the phone off the nightstand. _

_It didn't take long for them to answer. He could still save her, if the paramedics got here fast enough. He didn't stop to think that she was still underwater, or that she might have already been there a while. Or that, even if she hadn't drowned, the combination of alcohol and anti-depressants could have killed her long ago. _

"_My mother, she's…in the bath tub, and I think she's drowning, or did. She's not moving…"_

"_Where are you located?"_

"_9618 Sandstone…"_

"_Did you check for a pulse?"_

_No, he didn't. __He dashed back into the bathroom, phone receiver in hand. Heedless of the glass shards on his feet, he grabbed the arm that was protruding out of the water and pulled her up. He cradled her body to his with one arm as he kneeled beside the tub._

_He noticed that the water from her body had slowly permeated his clothes. _

_It was lukewarm, cool even. _

_She didn't move, even with her neck rolling back at that uncomfortable angle. That should hurt, shouldn't it? He couldn't feel a pulse in her wrist, or her neck._

"_No, I don't know if there's a pulse. I…I don't think so, but I could be wrong, I could be checking wrong…"333_

"_Ok, well the paramedics are on their way."_

_What do people do in situations like this? He would save her. _

_He dropped the phone on the floor and began to pull her out of the water. CPR. When people are drowning, you perform CPR. God, but the glass…Grabbing a towel nearby, he lay it down to cover the glass, only to see the white towel soak up the red wine. _

_His eyes widened in panic as he realized that the blood from his torn feet was also staining the clean towel._

_But it's ok, because he'd save her. He opted to bring her back into the bedroom and lay his mother down on the bed, smoothing away the damp strands that clung to her face. Was it ok to put your lips against your mother's? For CPR? _

_Oh god, but the paramedics will get here soon and he can't let them see her naked. His mother was a good woman, he had to save her. He couldn't let them see her naked, she had dignity, and pride. _

_He searched frantically for something to cover her up with. He found her bathrobe, tangling her limp body in the fabric in an effort to conceal any exposed skin other than her face. _

_And then he saw the white slip on the oak-wood vanity. _

_Her suicide note. _

_He knew. He knew his mother. Even with the implications, the wine and the pills -- even in her sadness, in her depression -- she wouldn't commit suicide. She wouldn't start to make dinner, and decide to commit suicide midway through her cooking. And she also wouldn't dot her I's like that. _

_He stopped panicking then. A strange calm settled over him. He knew his mother, and she wouldn't commit suicide._

_He also knew his father, and what he was capable of._

_

* * *

_

Gaara woke up at 4:37am. The dream always started the same, and ended with the same daunting realization. He had confronted his father the next day, threatening him, but there was little he could do. No one would believe the accusations of someone who had openly hated his father.

His father had even sneered and said, "There's no use, Gaara. I planned it perfectly. I don't see why it matters so much; it's not as if she cared for you."

Gaara had decided then that death was too good for his father. He had vowed to strip Kaze Keiji of everything that mattered to him: his career, his reputation and his money…All the things that he had valued above his wife.

Two weeks later Gaara had experienced the first attempt on his life.

Gaara inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, once again burying the pain that his dream had dug up. He stared at the ceiling, knowing it was useless trying to get back to sleep again.

He turned to see Neji sleeping, the Hyuuga's back still to him, sheets pulled to his waist. He toyed with the idea of reaching out to him, maybe even seeking comfort from him, but quickly pushed the thought away. There was no use in trying to find more meaning behind their actions other than sexual need.

He focused his eyes upward, blinking in the dim light. He quietly got up to turn out that living room light that was still on. The sudden absence of light and his unfamiliar surroundings caused a strong surge of loneliness to suddenly envelope him.

He thought that he had become numb to this feeling long ago, yet here it was, that dull ache that threatened to hollow him out until he was only a walking shell. It was similar to the feeling he'd experienced when he'd realized his father would never be charged for the murder of his mother.

Entering the bedroom again, Gaara made his way to an armchair in the corner of the room by the window. The moon was barely a sliver in the sky, while the stars twinkled, as if winking at him knowingly. Gaara wondered what secrets they held, what they foresaw in his future that he didn't.

Dawn was only a couple of hours away, and with it came the harsh reality of day. Nights, though lonely, provided sanctuary. The whole world slept around him as if under a spell while he stayed awake, the only one in existence during the quiet of the night.

He felt like an intruder in Neji's bedroom, out of place while the Hyuuga slept. Neji's breathing was deep, his hair cascading over his face while his head rested on an outstretched arm. Watching Neji, Gaara found that his breathing was beginning to match Neji's, his body beginning to relax while he sat.

Images of their time together flitted through his mind, the heat, the touch of Neji's skin, the slickness. For the first time since his mother's death, the heart that had died with her began to stir.

* * *

Neji's mind was still floating somewhere off in sleepy land, but he knew that he was cold. He was naked and he was cold, and to top it all off, his head was pounding.

Neji kept his eyes closed, hoping that if he prayed hard enough, the pain would dissipate. He reached out blindly for the covers and found that the right side of his bed to be vacant.

_Maybe I should sleep with men more often; they leave before the next morning. _

Snuggling further into the blankets, Neji found that, although he was significantly warmer, he could no longer go back to sleep. Gaara had left him in the middle of the night…That should have been a good thing, right?

Sleep was evading him. He decided aspirin would be the best he could do for himself right now and forced his eyelids to open. As his vision cleared, he realized that he was looking directly into cool green eyes that remained unblinking in the corner of the room.

Neji shot up, banging his head against the headboard before he registered Gaara's blank expression.

"Holy shit! Do you _practice_ the art of creepiness!"

An eyebrow quirked at his comment, but he otherwise received no response.

Neji cradled the back of his head gingerly, unsure of what to say, and completely weirded out to find Gaara watching him.

"Um…What time did you get up?"

Gaara shrugged. "Four? Five?"

Neji tried not to show his surprise but was unable to resist ogling when he realized that Gaara was still naked. The redhead was sitting there in the armchair as if it were a throne, completely unashamed of his nudity…

Neji swallowed hard. He tugged the comforter closer. Morning wood was damn near impossible to control.

This time, two eyebrows rose in amusement. It was rare when Gaara was truly amused, but Neji's sudden embarrassment was unbearably cute.

In a moment of panic, Neji did what he did best: turn into a cold-hearted bastard. He fixed Gaara with a harsh glare.

"It's only normal for this to happen."

"I know."

"Good."

….

Gaara was _still _sitting there naked. And yes, Neji still had a painful erection that he could not get rid of.

Neji found himself completely flustered. Gaara wasn't very responsive to his glares.

"Will you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"You know…looking at me and…sitting there, naked…"

A thin smile spread across Gaara's face. "I thought you liked me naked. In fact, I think you demanded that I take off my clothes."

Neji's insecurities from the night before came rushing back. Was he really attracted to Gaara or was that a one-time thing? Did he want to find out?

He looked Gaara straight in the eyes, threw back his covers and stretched. He was going to act normal, dammit, erection or not. He never cared before if women saw him with morning wood, so why should he start now?

…Although the appreciative looks that he was receiving from Gaara were starting to make his skin burn…

What was he going to do? Oh yes, aspirin.

Neji wandered into the adjoining bathroom, bewildered that for the first time, he felt awkward walking around naked in front of someone. Another hidden glance at Gaara revealed that the redhead felt no such discomfort.

Neji attempted to relieve the tension through conversation. "Uh, so…do you usually wake up that early?"

Gaara shrugged. Was that a yes?

"Well, are you tired? I mean, you can get back in bed if you want to."

A sly grin broke out on Gaara's face. _Well, damn if he didn't look sexy. _"Why?" He looked pointedly at Neji's cock. "Think you need some help with that after all?"

Neji almost choked on the pill he was trying to swallow.

"That's not what I meant."

Gaara suddenly had a bored expression on his face. "And people say I have no sense of humor."

Gaara studied Neji, who was now methodically brushing his hair and trying his best to ignore Gaara. It seemed that their roles had switched. Neji, who had been so sure of himself last night, now seemed lost and confused in the light of day. Whereas he, who had resisted his attraction to Neji, no longer cared what any of it meant and only knew that whatever Neji did to him last night felt damn good.

"Hyuuga."

Neji stopped, mid-brush, almost as if he had forgotten Gaara was there. Slipping into his usual routine of getting ready in the morning, he had found a sense of normalcy, which he now blamed Gaara for interrupting.

Gaara continued when he realized that Neji wouldn't answer.

"What's wrong?"

Neji had recovered his bearings and exuded the normal air of confidence he usually held. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid, Hyuuga. Something's different. What happened to 'You know you want it as much as I do'?"

Neji turned toward Gaara and stalked out of the bathroom and into the walk-in closet, clearly irritated that the redhead could read him so easily. It was rare that he allowed anyone to see his emotions. He concentrated on maintaining his indifferent attitude and walked back out with a newly pressed suit.

He smirked at Gaara who still had not moved from the armchair. "I did want it, but now we've both had our fun, right?" As he got dressed, he heard Gaara snort in the corner of the room. He looked up to see that Gaara was now collecting his clothes that had piled on the floor. The redhead had a cold yet knowing look in his eyes.

"You Hyuuga's think you're so perceptive. You're supposed to see everything, but you can't even see the truth when it's right in front of you." Gaara now had his pants on and was clutching his shirt in his hand. He approached until his eyes were level with Neji's.

"Do you honestly think that I would believe that all you wanted last night was to get meoff, and then be done with it? I can see through this little façade of yours. Look at yourself, Hyuuga. You're standing there like a scared little boy."

Gaara carefully put his shirt back on, allowing the silence to stretch before continuing. "Even after all that persuasion last night, you still haven't convinced yourself."

And with that, he headed for the front door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so frickin' long. I had a mad case of writer's block. Well, once again, this chapter isn't perfect and I will most likely go back and edit it. PLEASE let me know any suggestions or criticisms that you have because I would like to make this as close to perfect as possible. I really have no idea if I'm going in the right direction or if the characters are totally cracked out. Thanks a lot to all those who are reading, and especially those who are reviewing!

* * *


End file.
